This invention relates to a diaphragm pump for feeding fuel to internal combustion engines, and provided with a shut-off valve which stops the outflow of fuel from the pump should the motor vehicle on which the pump is mounted overturn.
Mechanically operated diaphragm pumps are generally disposed between the vehicle tank and carburettor at a higher level than the tank. If the vehicle overturns, it is possible for the fuel to flow continuously from the pump as the pump is at a lower level than the tank, and this can lead to serious danger of fire and explosion.